Come On
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Oh man, I bet "Tyde" Token/Clyde isn't too popular, but I love it personally, haha c:


"Hey Clyde, what are you doing over here?" The brunet was currently sitting in the football field grass, with his knees to his chest. It was gym, the last period of the long day, and he finally running- wheezing- the mile, and they were allowed to just hang out after they finished. Clyde wasn't too overweight, just a bit of a stubborn slightly pudgy stomach, but he wasn't one for working it off. He didn't have enough self-confidence to wear clothing that fit better, so he was usually figured to be bigger that he was.

Donovan finally let himself look over to the unsure Token, who was getting himself seated anyways. Smiling slightly at the concern, "Just cooling off, heh," he hoped he didn't sound too out of it. That wouldn't be attractive, and did he want to appear good-looking for this male… Clyde knew he was probably the most unappealing teenager to ever grace this school, but he hoped Token disagreed. Maybe the taller boy even had the same thing about the brunet…

"Cooling off, huh?" Token fixed his baggier air-allowing shorts so they went back up his toned legs as they bended at the knee, copying his friend eagerly, "Yeah, it is pretty hot outside today."

"Yeah, you are…" agreed the shorter boy in a mutter, unable to catch himself in time to block it.

The dark-haired teenager gave an amused grin, "Oh really?"

Cursing in his mind, the opposing quickly thought up excuses, hating how there were none after all. It wasn't awkwardly quiet like he figured; they just kind of sat there, trying to think up topics for discussion.

Finally Clyde blurted, "Am I fat to you?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Token shut it quickly, when the vocals sunk into his brain. Scratching the back of his short curly hair, "Um, why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know," 'Smooth Clyde, let Token think you're a smart-alec,' he nearly face palmed at being so nervous, it was probably comical to a passerby.

Before the darker boy could answer the sudden question, the ending bell sounded. Instead he got up, and began walking. Then Token called back, "Meet me by my car, I'll drive you home."

Hopping up and moving to the building, Clyde sighed and felt like this day couldn't get more awkward…

Walking out of the school building, he found the car belonging to his long-time crush was parked where the buses were supposed to stop. This wasn't allowed, but as he about spoke up- "There you are, get in. I don't want to get in trouble." Without needing to be told, the brunet got into the latest car model on the market, in a sleek bright red. He had no idea what it was called, though as he got into the passenger seat, he immediately loved how clean and new it smelled.

'Stop being weird,' Clyde snapped to himself, and buckled up as the automobile started off and out of the way, just in time for a bus to show up in its place. As they were about out of the parking lot, the slightly younger male spoke up, "So, about before…"

"You're not fat," sighed Token, as he kept a sharp eye on the road. It was eerily quiet until, "But you are a bit chubby… I like that."

He felt bad for that split second, feeling his face light up with embarrassment, which quickly became darker for the last few words. "You're just saying that," murmured the brunet, leaning back in the polished seat slowly and nearly groaning from how awkward it felt now.

He faintly heard the clicking of the turning signal, which really wasn't supposed to be used yet. Where were they going? The chocolate brown hands spun with ease on the leather steering wheel, and Clyde felt like a weirdo for eagerly watching this. But then again, this was Token; it seemed like almost anything he did, it automatically became interesting for the other. "Well, when have I ever lied to you?"

Distracted now, Clyde went into his mind to honestly think about it. The opposing boy never really had, not recently anyways. Token was always more mature than most other people, but that really became during puberty. Which did really well for most of the boys in his school, though the majority was still immature- somewhat including Clyde. Not like he'd ever admit that, though.

The car gave a gentle jerk as they parked somewhere, and the brunet was yanked from his thoughts. Overlooking the destination curiously, he got out eagerly immediately. It was the newly built Mexican fast food place nearby town. Of course Clyde wanted to go, but he never found the time or the ride. He should have just asked Token in the first place, instead of wasting time kissing up to the unappeasable Craig.

"I knew you'd like it," teased his friend, getting out himself and locking the car over his shoulder. Realizing he had yet to move himself to enter the building, Clyde found his legs rushing right behind. They opened the glass door to a fairly nice place, with the strong smell of Mexican, obviously. Token and his excited best friend walked to the cash register; to a teenaged blond woman they weren't sure they knew.

She smiled, "Hello and welcome, can I help you?"

Clyde really didn't care what he got, and neither did Token. Getting the hint, the darker-skinned man began to order the same number that looked simple but pretty good, a burrito each. Getting a soda for the smaller teenager and a water for him on second thought, the woman smile and totaled up the order's cost. Not really having to wait very long thankfully, the rich-born eagerly paid for the full cheap meal, despite the protests from the other of how he didn't need to.

After Token told the younger he'd be in the car, the woman grinned as she gave some change back to Clyde. The baggie of food came next, and as she handed it over, along with the cardboard tray for drinks, "You're lucky."

Blinking, the brunet took the food, and spoke, "What do you mean?"

She giggled slightly, and adjusted her cheesy cashier hat, "Your boyfriend is so cute and kind, I'd kill for that."

Unable to respond without being foolish, Clyde fast walked out of there, smiling back when he reached the door to not be rude. Getting out to the fresh air, he found the only car there was Token's. He tried not to let his mind wander randomly, but he had to focus on something else…

"Hey Token," Clyde grinned and got in without dropping the delicious food, sitting down and placing the bag in between the gapped seats and there was enough room for the drinks as well. Closing the door he continued, "That lady thought we were going out." Picking through the bag, and finding a burrito, the boy grinned and pulled it out. As he pulled back the wrapper-

"We should be," Token vocalized, not even bothering to start the car yet. He had unfinished business right now. "Why aren't we?" Noticing his ivory friend was taking a big bite of the burrito to keep from talking, he sighed, "Don't avoid this, I know you like me." The chewing slowed, "…That I like you back."

Clyde finally swallowed his bite, and lowered the food source, "I don't know, I guess I'm kind of afraid of what people will say…" At the sharp stare, he quickly fixed it, "I mean, I don't want people to pick on me for dating one of the most popular guys in school. I know I'm at the bottom, Token. Nobody will like it."

"You think I care?" then a group of gossiping girls from school began to walk by, and Token took his chance. He waited until they were closer, probably noticing his car and eager to flirt. "Hey Clyde, what do you think about this being our first date?"

Not really catching on, the brunet put the bag by his feet, dropping the slightly eaten burrito back in, "Um, sounds good… Wait, so we really are going out?"

Smiling mischievously, Token lifted the armrests between them, and was glad they had yet to adorn seatbelts. "I think I'm ready to come out right now, what about you?"

"Wait wh-" The space between them was quickly dissipated as Token practically lunged forward, eager to loose the space between their faces. Clyde wondered if the popular boy had any experience in this area, because he sure didn't. The kiss was sweet, but a bit much for a first date. Not like they cared though, the reaction from the group of girls was priceless. Not like it wasn't a wanted kiss though…

Some of the women looked in tears, some were secretly smiling, and one looked ready to take a picture eagerly. Eventually the new partners waved through the slightly tinted window, as if this was normal for a parking lot. As the group left with a solid motion, Token sighed and they retreated to their original spots in the car. There would sure be talk at school tomorrow, but as they connected their fingers and practically ripped into the fast food bag with the other hand… they knew they'd be ready for it.


End file.
